


尘封往事

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 渣性转女帝渣x航海家瓜逆年龄差，女帝渣比航海家瓜小10岁左右GB，并且有很明显的互攻倾向一个不重要的ps：女帝渣身高181
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 3





	尘封往事

论坛＞史家闲谈 只看楼主

【史家闲谈】杀伐果断贤明女帝x吉普赛式浪子航海家有人嗑吗？

Outlaws of Love 楼主

“辰历3850年1月28日，国际历史考古研究协会在特因斯城的地铁修建工地抢救性挖掘一座古墓，该墓葬高2.03米，占地面积30平方米。据考古人员检查，这座墓葬不曾被盗墓者打扰，保存完好，从保留的尸骨和棺木上的族徽推测，初步认定该墓主人应是古科罗瑟姆帝国女性贵族。  
随着考察的进一步，其中一件陪葬品引起了考古人员的注意，这是一件小型权杖，杖身刻有“天授王权”字眼，考古人员发觉事情并没有这么简单，这是帝王才配拥有的陪葬品规格。众所周知，古科罗瑟姆帝国的克洛普三世在王宫墓群的墓葬不过是衣冠冢，一代女帝真正葬身何处至今仍是个谜题。而棺木的年份检测报告也进一步为“墓葬主人是克洛普三世”这一猜测提供更强有力的证据，棺木及周围土壤证实该墓葬建造于辰历2015年左右，克洛普三世逝于辰历2014年冬，时间上正好吻合。  
在后续的挖掘勘察中，墓葬连续出土了霍恩克鸢尾雀面具、红宝石磨面怀表等克洛普三世生前喜爱的东西。值得一提的是，墓主人手上佩戴的戒指形状与历史记载中瓜迪奥拉爵士进贡给克洛普三世的戒指的描述一致，并且考古人员发现陪葬品中还有一些船只模型，做工精良。”  
稍微了解过古克洛瑟姆帝国历史的人都知道特因斯城在当时是叫做“瓜迪奥拉港”的，女帝的死后还带着爵士送的戒指，陪葬品里还有航海船模型，这不是真爱是什么？！  
我的CP才是真的！

不应当我只是一只猫咪：  
internet了一下，感觉很好磕！分分钟脑补一出女帝为国放弃爱情，爵士默默忠心守护的戏码😿  
Outlaws of Love 回复 不应当我只是一只猫咪：  
虽然很开心您磕到了我的cp，但是我觉得您的磕法和我的好像不太一样（哭笑.jpg  
爵士三十岁之后的航海资金都是克罗瑟姆帝国提供的，而且每次爵士上岸后都会在皇宫呆上一段时间陪伴女帝，合理推测（？？），我觉得女帝应该是事业爱情两手抓两手硬💅  
“值得一提的是克洛普三世对瓜迪奥拉爵士的宠爱，这位外族航海家颇得女王赏识，甚至在王宫里曾经还有专属自己的房间。每每爵士归来，女王必定与他对坐彻夜长谈，聊天南地北、聊所见所闻、聊扩张之策。对外，他是女王开疆拓土的指南针；对内，他也是女王不可多得的密友。”——《一位帝王，一个女人》  
而且也别对爵士的节操抱有太大的期待，考古瓜迪奥拉爵士的平生事迹我最大的感触就是这人怎么这么多情，以及女帝对他么这么特殊。此处引用一下著名瓜学家怀特先生的名言：何塞普•瓜迪奥拉一开始是个纯粹的航海家，一个口若悬河的梦想家，是克洛普三世改变了他。克洛普三世在他的巡航探险中加入了政治和战争的因素，这个自我至极的浪荡子对此竟然欣然接受，甘愿做女王的战旗。  
要么克洛普三世给的实在太多，要么爵士深爱女王。  
当然，作为一个cp粉我坚信他们之间的爱一定是真挚而纯粹的，但是对于这份爱所能够带来的利益两个人也没有拒绝这一点才是让我磕得更欢的原因，这才是成熟的爱情，爱情和事业一码论一码（逐渐语无伦次）。

🍓毛巾卷：  
看完楼主的分享竟然又想磕这对了，读书的时候我也觉得他俩配，亲王实在没有什么存在感，宛若稳固王位的工具人。  
可惜结局太虐，女帝和爵士最后一面都没见到，现在证实女帝葬在瓜港对吾等西皮粉也算是一种慰藉。  
Outlaws of Love 回复 🍓毛巾卷  
女帝和爵士就算隔着官家记载的历史都透着一股浓浓的真爱味，就算正史上再宣传女帝和亲王恩爱有加都打不过女帝和爵士的特殊性，瓜迪奥拉爵士对女帝说的那句：To be the sun, to be human，不是关系亲厚到一定境界都说不出这么“以下犯上”的话来。个人觉得这是女帝一辈子收到的最好的祝福了55555，既祝女帝能带领克罗瑟姆帝国走向更高的荣耀，也祝女帝保持一颗“人心”，不像祖辈一样成为权力的奴隶。  
不过就“悲剧”这个概念我倒是不太认同，女帝和爵士之间我觉得已经超越一般的世俗爱情到了“灵魂伴侣”的境界，他们都了解和尊重彼此，所以愿意放手，不强求，反而用爱成就了一番丰功伟绩。最后一面没见到固然可惜，但远没有到“悲剧”的程度，这种同载史册共铸传奇的关系磕到我掉头，是最浪漫的HE。

可奈何，奈若何：  
我就说他们szd，我甚至怀尤莉叶公主是克洛普一世和瓜迪奥拉爵士的孩子，毕竟女帝怀尤莉叶公主的消息宣布的时候爵士人在王宫住着... ...  
Outlaws of Love 回复 可奈何、奈若何  
虽然有点冒犯古人但是我也是这么认为的，尤莉叶公主就和女帝和爵士混合后捏出来的人一样（什么比喻？），明艳张扬又理智拎得清，海军统帅这个职位也非常的“女帝+爵士”，而且府邸建在瓜港这一点也很值得玩味啊，虽然历史上的解释是为了丈夫（轻微恋爱脑这点也很爵士，又kdl）。

我统统都要：  
讲真，有点超出我的接受能力，一直以来都很磕女帝和亲王之间相濡以沫淡如水的关系，感觉爵士和女帝是闺蜜，现在有种自己的闺蜜拐跑了自己的女朋友的感觉（微妙.jpg  
Outlaws of Love 回复 我统统都要  
其实一开始我也是磕女帝亲王来着，但是女帝和爵士这对越挖越觉得真相是真，尤其是当正史和野史放一起磕的时候，民间野史甚至能填补正史不合理之处敢信？就拿他们初遇究竟是什么时候来说吧。  
“辰历1960年3月12日，何塞普·瓜迪奥拉得宰相佩普·林斯德引荐，拜见克洛普二世。同年3月15日，尤尔根公主作为帝国代表与何塞普·瓜迪奥拉进行谈判，缔结第一航海守约。”  
“辰历1961年7月22日，克洛普三世在王宫大殿接待代表帝国首次巡航成功的何塞普·瓜迪奥拉。何塞普·瓜迪奥拉携船队代表向克洛普三世进献水生玫瑰种一袋、人鱼泪珠一匣、石榴金戒一枚、航海图及航海手册一份。克洛普三世甚喜。”——《克洛瑟姆·克洛普三世》  
水生玫瑰、人鱼泪珠，这都是后面记载的女帝超喜欢的东西，还有石榴金戒，就是女帝带入墓葬的那一枚吧，别说多喜欢了。但是如果按史书记载，爵士第一次见女帝就是谈判签合约，签完合约爵士就去张罗出航的事情，女帝则在宫中接待未婚夫（也就是后来的亲王），爵士根本没有时间了解女帝的喜好，一起出航的海员虽然大多是是克洛瑟姆帝国的水军，但是还没有哪位的级别高到能够亲密了解公主喜好的吧？  
“虽然克洛瑟姆历史记载克洛普三世与瓜迪奥拉爵士相识与签订合约之际，但也有他史传言两人此前就已认识。相传克洛普三世还是皇太女的时候曾着男装出游，与瓜迪奥拉爵士一见如故，两人相谈甚欢，更有甚者传瓜迪奥拉爵士的引荐人并非宰相林斯德，而是还是皇太女的克洛普三世。”——《探索克罗瑟姆帝国》  
这就很好解释为什么爵士每一件进贡的朝礼都得女王心了，毕竟签订合约之前就认识，估计喜好都已经摸得一清二楚了。

正文part

近一年的时间，足以让尤尔根从帝位不稳的皇太女成长为大权在握的统治者，新任君主头顶金冠端坐在王座之上俯看台下的觐见者。她面带微笑却让人看不出情绪。尤尔根生来就适合做这把椅子，先王的突然病逝并没有让她手忙脚乱，才过二十岁的女人迅速接手了属于君王的权利与义务，携宰相与夫家势力以雷霆之速镇压了那帮企图在新老君主交替之际浑水摸鱼某得利益的老家伙们。现在的她大权紧握，至高无上的权利不仅沉淀了她的气质，也开拓了她的眼界。尤尔根不再是那个为了一件饰品、一匹骏马而喜形于色的帝女，取而代之的是对外表现出来的难以捉摸的稳健。看着航海者带回来的一箱箱的奇珍异宝，尤尔根没有表现出太大的兴趣，她湛蓝的眼睛凝视着许久未见的船长，打算从他身上榨出更多的价值。当初签订合同的时候尤尔根就知道，来自加泰地区的佩普价值远不止这几箱宝藏。

“这是近一年我记录的航道和所能够触达的陆地，以及他国的风土面貌与政治状况。”佩普把一个铜制的匣子交给一边的侍从，侍从打开匣子取出一本航海日记、一卷航海图、一个丝绒盒子先后递给尤尔根。日记有些泛旧，纸张粗糙但字迹清晰可辨，重点部分还有描图备注；航海图则描画得很细致，每一卷的标注详细到甚至可以用于军事参考。至于那个丝绒小盒，尤尔根打开后终于绷不住，展露笑意。小盒里装的是一枚戒指——石榴金戒，尤尔根还记得他们第一次见面的时候，佩普当着饰品店老板的面把那枚她想买的戒指贬得一无是处，价格从450金币被压到300金币，末了还欠揍地说了一句“东西还是不错的”。戒指的做工比当初那枚更加细致，金托的纯度更高，光泽可人，石榴石红得宛如鲜血。这枚戒指在一叠航海日志里格外扎眼，让人连连摇头感叹不愧是出了名的浪荡子。底下的臣子小心翼翼抬眼打量王座上的女王，尤尔根神思只发散了一瞬，又变回那个稳重得不似年轻人的帝国统治者。

“萨拉赫将军和马内爵士留一下，瓜迪奥拉爵士也请留一下，我有事详谈。”尤尔根连带着戒指一起将东西递还给侍从。扩张帝国版图一直是历届帝王的野心，在经过历任的累积后，到尤尔根这代正是大举外扩的好时机。

四人转至宫内，尤尔根指使左右搬出沙盘后又将他们遣退，小议事厅里只余四人。佩普从容走到沙盘前大致画了个形状便推退至一边。以前参与本国国家政治的经历让他吃尽苦头，这几年的海上漂泊更是让他意识到探索界尽头和未知领域才是自己的兴趣和目标。  
尤尔根、萨拉赫和马内聚到桌前根据佩普划出的海陆模型讨论扩张策略。先祖们历来主张攻近，以本土为原点往外扩张。尤尔根却不以为然。年轻的女帝推翻了先帝们的理论，认为如今帝国势头正强劲，若大肆攻近必定引起其他国家和城邦的警惕，容易被诸国合力围攻，反而不妙。倒不如从远处攻占，结交邻国，甚至可以和他国合作远攻，待时机成熟再反噬。  
听他们讨论军备、距离、粮草、宣传之类的，佩普只觉得没意思，吃饱喝足后躺在软塌上观察起尤尔根。佩普不知道自己该如何称呼尤尔根，他不能笼统的将尤尔根称为“我的女孩”或是冠以其他甜腻腻的称呼，尤尔根不会属于任何人，她只属于国家，她的性格强过大部分男性，决不能被简单粗暴地归类于“甜心”、“美人”一类。或许尤尔根就特殊在她就只是尤尔根，是无可替代的尤尔根。佩普也不知道如何定性和尤尔根的关系：他们上过床，但还未表达过爱意，如果说这是爱情，那么两人并没有做到爱情应有的专一；如果说是合作关系，他们之间除感情外也没有这么平等，佩普不会天真到和君王讲究平等。  
有些事情就不该多想，佩普头痛地揉揉额角，只要知道彼此之间是特殊的就够了。  
沙盘前三人还在讨论，那声音对佩普来说无疑是绝佳的催眠曲，只不过他们时不时抛来的关于航线和陌生陆地的询问让他不得不保持清醒。自从他脚踏上陆地的一刻起就忙不迭的处理船只停泊、船员分配以及觐见的事宜。其实他大可以和以往一样丢下一笔钱遣散船员们去随意寻欢作乐，一觉睡到过瘾再去见资助人，人们见惯了水手们上岸后的肆无忌惮，帝国也没有这么急着需要一个航海者的情报。克罗瑟姆与他无关，可尤尔根不是，他爱尤尔根等同于爱自己，没有人想看到自己丢脸的样子。

尤尔根那句“今天就这样吧”让佩普如释重负，她遣散了两位将军，只留下佩普。这举动放在别的君王身上会显得轻浮，尤其是在佩普送了一枚戒指之后，但尤尔根身上却不会，人们只会猜测这位励精图治的新君是否有新的计划要同航海家私下详谈。多亏了尤尔根平时就不怎么和臣子们端女王架子，彻夜长谈是常有的事，就算一开始有不怀好意的人恶意猜测试图抹黑君权的形象，也总会被打脸，久而久之便就没人相信那些桃色流言了。  
“困了？睡会儿吧。”尤尔根坐在沙盘边上说道，她握着航海日志的其中一本翻看起来。  
听罢佩普彻底放松了身体，躺在软塌上闭上了眼睛。  
轻微的鼾声响起，尤尔根放下书，佩普显然困得可以，眼下的乌青让尤尔根怀疑这人昨天晚上根本没睡。

佩普醒来的时候，太阳已经快要落下，斜阳从彩窗投射入房内，照在尤尔根身上，在白皙的皮肤上投射出了海面一般的粼粼波光。他身上盖着薄被，很明显能够看出这是谁的手笔。  
“陛下，我也该告辞了？”佩普站起来试探性的问。  
“爵士，你还有事情没向我汇报啊。”尤尔根合上日记，慵懒地往椅子上一靠。  
“我的一切陛下都知晓得一清二楚。”佩普步步迫近，他跪到尤尔根面前，执起尤尔根的手贴在自己的胸口，富有节奏的心跳声通过掌心的每一道纹路向尤尔根无声告白。  
尤尔根弯下腰，捏着佩普的下巴和他接吻，她等这个吻等了近一年的时间，没有一个人的唇像佩普这样柔软，没有一个人的舌像佩普这样灵巧。  
佩普起身，将尤尔根压进椅子里，比起封官进爵，这才是他想要的奖赏。  
粗糙的手掌胆大包天地溜进层层叠叠的裙摆里，沿着顺滑的丝绸布料向上，在脑海中勾勒流畅腿部曲线。尤尔根擅骑马，结实的小腿和柔软的大腿的触感形成鲜明对比，让佩普爱不释手。  
尤尔根用软糯的大腿内侧夹着佩普犯上作乱的手，上半身却丝毫不见失态。

“佩普… …”尤尔根唤道，“你还记得出航前和我保证了什么吗？”  
佩普低下头凝视着尤尔根的眼眸，想了想。出航前夕，尤尔根趁暮色上船。她当时把一头灿烂的金色长发笼进土棕色的棉麻制的帽兜里，潜入船长办公室的时候吓得自己下意识抽出佩剑，而尤尔根摘下帽兜的时候笑得花枝乱颤。他记得尤尔根是去送别的。谁都知道，只要船出了港，什么时候回来，能否回来，这都得打一个问号。相识不过十几天，除了互诉爱意并无太多回忆可讲，你来我往的接触很快就变成了肌肤相亲，两人都不是保守羞涩的人，把船长室的小床折腾得“吱嘎”作响。他搂着尤尔根温存，皇室公主的手段不亚于他这个欢场混子，几下就撩得他又起了欲望。他还记得那时候尤尔根笑眼看着自己有些勃起的性器，白皙的手指却是绕过了需要安抚的地方摸到臀缝。佩普曾和尤尔根说过，自己也同男人们上过床，不过后来证明自己更喜欢女人。  
“但是你有好长一段时间都以为我是男人啊佩普。”佩普还记得尤尔根那时候样子，帝国的储君眯起眼睛，拽着自己的衬衫领口口起颇具威胁。  
“因为你是尤尔根。”佩普当时这样回答她，只因为尤尔根，无关性别。

“我答应回来后让你操我。”想起来了的佩普轻叹了口气，回答。  
“是啊，我差点以为你忘记了。”两人一转攻势，尤尔根站起来，拽着佩普的领结把人往床上带。其实尤尔根对操男人没什么兴趣，只不过因为佩普是佩普，她想让他从内而外的沾上自己的味道，尽可能多的占有他，仅此而已。  
航海家被推倒在床上，底下铺着的绵软被褥给以一种无限下陷的感觉，就像他对尤尔根的感觉。年轻的女帝撩起裙摆分开腿跪在佩普身上，居高临下地看着她的情人。

“我在想你在这张床上究竟和多少男人上过床… …”佩普扶着尤尔根的小腿发出一声喟叹。他不是远离女王的常人，自然知道女王并非记史官传达的那般对亲王忠贞不二。但也不是出于嫉妒的质问，只是单纯的好奇，带着类似于儿时取得优异成绩时急于攀比的得意，尤尔根有这么多情人，他总是最特别的那一个。  
“那你呢，一年枕边能更新几位女郎？”尤尔根对佩普的混乱的感情观知根知底，不然也不会滚到一块儿。她没有为此生气，看向佩普的眼里含着笑意。  
“你怎么会觉得只有女人呢？”佩普反问，水手们在出航的过程中互相解决情欲问题早已不是一个秘密了。  
“我的床上也不止躺过男人的，我的爵士。”尤尔根说着，解开佩普的领结，双手搭在马甲纽扣上，将其解开。佩普迎合地坐起来将手伸到尤尔根背后，帮她松开繁复的裙装。两人交颈相拥，像一对恩爱的天鹅。  
他们对彼此心领神会，沉默地跳过了这场无意义的孩童一般的攀比。  
解开佩普的衬衫的时候，尤尔根突然笑出了声，原本体毛肆意生长的胸口此时光溜溜的一片，摸起来手感颇佳。倒不是觉得之前毛茸茸的不好，只是佩普平坦的胸部毫无遮挡的裸露着让尤尔根觉得格外新奇。  
“你剃毛了？”尤尔根问，略带凉意的指尖拨弄乳头，整齐的指甲轻轻抠挖乳尖无用的小孔，激得佩普皮肤上泛起一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嗯，衣服扣子容易扯到，而且丝袜里扎出腿毛也不好看，索性全部都剃了。”佩普无奈地回答。  
“那，这里也剃了吗？”尤尔根突然把手伸进佩普的裤子里，微刺的手感让她笑意更深。佩普完全没有料到尤尔根会突然做出这样的举动，有一种难得的被调戏的微妙。  
“说了，都剃了。”佩普说着，不甘示弱地把手滑进裙摆里，却又被尤尔根用力拽出来。双手手腕被交叠，摁在床头，只是一时间找不到固定这双不规矩的手东西。  
尤尔根想了想，笨拙地单手扯下自己长袜，在佩普手腕上缠了几圈。尤尔根捆得很宽松，末了还在手腕上系了一个华而不实的蝴蝶结，这对于打惯了水手结的佩普来说非常容易挣脱，但是他不想，他是心甘情愿被尤尔根俘获。  
佩普看着尤尔根从床的角落里翻出一个木盒，显然已经准备以久。

润滑用的膏油在掌心化开，裹着润滑液的手指探到臀缝间，指尖一往慢慢捅开那圈紧闭的肉环，一点点往里插。插入男性的感觉很奇妙，尤尔根想，更多的不是肉体上的快感而是精神上的，她看着佩普在自己身下皱着眉，呼吸微微急促的样子，不由自主地想要获得更多。

一方肆无忌惮的侵略总是伴随着另一方的纵容，佩普双手被捆过头顶，两腿张开搭在尤尔根身边，任由眼前的女人的手指在自己后穴作乱，过多的润滑的填充使得每一次抽插翻搅都发出粘腻的水声，会阴到肛口一片水腻，勃起的阴茎翘起翻躺在柔软的肚皮上无力地戳着空气，饱满的顶端挂着因快感而泌出的液体。  
“佩普，我觉得我们以后可以多试试。”尤尔根咧嘴笑着，露出不符合身份的天真感，她点了点湿润的龟头，又恶作剧的用掌心在上面揉搓了两下，惹得流连花丛的航海家哆嗦了两下，潮红又一次涌上面颊。  
尤尔根准备的很充分，在她拿出穿戴式的假阴茎的时候佩普的眼睛简直要瞪出来了，女王陛下是认真的，认真的要把他操得透透的。  
柱身是仿真男根的样子，表面上不平整的凸起带给佩普更大的快感。道具一寸寸没入后穴，尤尔根盯着那处容纳她的任性的地方，象牙白的器具一点点没入的景象让她血脉偾张，征服爱人的成就感不亚于征服一个国家。  
那些毛茸茸的湿漉漉的呻吟让尤尔根觉得自己更爱佩普，她俯下身体整个人都压了上去，张嘴含住佩普的唇舌，门牙轻扣上软乎乎的唇肉，佩普下意识的熟练地将双腿缠上尤尔根的腰，丝绸制的布料给他的动作增加了难度，他不得不像个初尝禁果的少女一样用力并拢双腿好让自己不因为快感而过于失态。尤尔根是第一次操男人，她不明白刚才的动作操得有多深，借助的道具无法让她接受到佩普的真实反馈。佩普将自己完全袒露给尤尔根，最大的安全感和慰藉来源于对尤尔根的信任。体内的敏感的被假阴茎上做真的经络碾压，身体过电一般快感让他大脑一片空白。  
佩普沉溺于尤尔根的深吻，他尊贵的女王陛下有一对可爱的兔牙。

绵密的海浪一般的欢愉让佩普攀上了巅峰，浊白的体液污染了小腹，尤尔根盯着佩普失神的眼睛愣住了，她在棕褐色的眼眸中看到了自己的倒映。  
佩普回过神来的时候，发现自己的手腕已经被解开，酸软的手臂环住尤尔根的背脊，把尤尔根一起拖到床上。说真的，被女性情人用阴茎顶着大腿的感觉真的挺新鲜的。  
尤尔根撩起裙子解下道具踢到床脚，拽过佩普的手腕放到腿间，佩普心领神会的揉了起来，那里早已汁水泛滥。两根手指并拢插进湿软的花穴，掌根摩擦凸起的阴蒂插出一股股汪了许久的湿哒哒的液体。  
情事结束后两人衣衫不整地享用躺在床上，佩普枕着尤尔根酥软挺拔的胸口，而尤尔根则把小腿随意的架在佩普身上，难舍难分相缠着像一对刚盛开的相偎相依的月光花。

“听说你在海上和人鱼英勇搏斗？”尤尔根抚摸着佩普的耳垂，问。  
“不，陛下，是不小心捅了人鱼窝被人鱼撵着跑。”佩普玩着尤尔根闪闪发亮的发丝半开玩笑的回答，“你的头发和人鱼的很像。”  
“人鱼漂亮吗？”尤尔根又问，她没见过几次大海，更别说人鱼了，皇室长大的姑娘向往外界，但是肩膀上的重担让她不得不困在权利之间。  
“漂亮，人鱼是海洋里最漂亮的生物，但是也很危险。它们有两排牙齿，舌头带着倒刺，尾巴拍起的水浪足矣掀翻一个水手… …”佩普缓缓说道，他慢慢地、细细地将人鱼的形象掰碎，描绘给尤尔根听。佩普不仅仅是尤尔根的情人，不仅仅是尤尔根的扩张之策的重要拼图，也是尤尔根自由意志的投射。


End file.
